Joanna with Xianghua's Input Ending (Thevideotour1's version)
Joanna with Xianghua's Input Ending is a video made by Toshiyuki Endo. Summary Even wonder why Joanna had no interest in assassinating people? Kylie would have her test her might with Soul Calibur. And Joanna talked to Kylie about good things. Plot Joanna and Kylie both face Soul Edge. Kylie offers to destroy the sword, but Joanna insists that she do it. She walks up to Soul Edge and stabs it with her sword. The screen fades, and then shows Joanna sitting on a rock in a forest while Kylie practices her bo staff skills in the shades in the background. They are having a long conversation while they're hanging out in the shades. Joanna gives Kylie a complement and goes to sleep. As Kylie walks up to her and asks her a question, Joanna jumps into her arms playfully and exclaims "You certainly talk big, don't you!?". Cast *Joanna Cazal *Kylie Pélissier Trivia *Joanna Cazal replaces Xianghua. *Kylie Pélissier replaces Kilik. *When Kylie says "Let's take it easy, all right?", the sound clip is voiced by Cassandra (voiced by Heather Halley) from "Soul Calibur III", except it was pitched up to +2. *When Joanna says "All right. Let's get this over with.", the sound clip is voiced by Seong Mi-na (voiced by Molly Lin) from "Soul Calibur II", except it was pitched down to -2. *When Kylie shouts "That's it!", the sound clip is voiced by Sophitia (voiced by Diane Holmby) from "Soul Calibur II", except it was pitched up to +1. *When Joanna says "Thanks for taking it easy on me!!", the sound clip is voiced by Cassandra (voiced by Heather Halley) from "Soul Calibur II". *When Kylie says "Losing...isn't in my vocabulary.", the sound clip is voiced by Cassandra (voiced by Heather Halley) from "Soul Calibur III", except it was pitched up to +2. *When Joanna says "You must fight to live -- that's all there is to it.", the sound clip is voiced by Setsuka (voiced by Kari Wahlgren) from "Soul Calibur III", except it was pitched up to +1. *When Kylie says "No problem. It's just as I expected.", the sound clip is voiced by Raphael (voiced by Charles Klausemeyer) from "Soul Calibur III", except it was pitched up to +7. *When Joanna says "You look down on me my entire life...haven't you?", the sound clip is voiced by Anna Williams (voiced by Claire Hamilton) from "Tekken: The Motion Picture", except it was pitched up to +2. *When Kylie says "What do you mean?", the sound clip is voiced by Violet (portrayed by AnnaSophia Robb) from "Charlie and the Chocolate Factory", except it was pitched down to -1. *When Kylie says "It's fun. It doesn't feel like work.", the sound clip is voiced by Christian from "Practice Makes Perfect", except it was pitched up to +1. *When Kylie says "Oh, no!" while seeing Joanna on a rock, the sound clip is voiced by Tim (voiced by Andre Ottley-Lorant) from "In a Beehive" (when Tim and Wanda see all the jars of honey going down the drain), except it was pitched up to +4. *When Kylie says "What're you doing?", the sound clip is voiced by D.W. (voiced by Oliver Grainger) from "That's a Baby Show!", except it was pitched down to -2. *When Joanna exclaims "You certainly talk big, don't you!?", the sound clip is voiced by Seong Mi-na (voiced by Erika Lenhart) from "Soul Calibur III", except it was pitched down to -1. Quotes *(Joanna and Kylie face Soul Edge) *Kylie: Let's take it easy, all right? *Joanna: All right. Let's get this over with. (she walks over Soul Edge) This is...over!! (she stabs Soul Edge with her sword) *Kylie: That's it! *(Joanna is struggling with her sword) *(the screen turns white, then fades into a scene where Joanna and Kylie are in the fields) *Joanna: (looks shy) Thanks for taking it easy on me!! *Kylie: Losing...isn't in my vocabulary. *Joanna: You must fight to live -- that's all there is to it. *Kylie: No problem. It's just as I expected. *Joanna: (she, unhappy, with Kylie's response, bows her head in disappointment) You look down on me my entire life...haven't you? *Kylie: What do you mean? (she goes back to her training) *Joanna: This is reality. You must learn to accept it. *Kylie: You have fine tastes! *Joanna: Thank you. (she goes to sleep) *Kylie: It's fun. It doesn't feel like work. (she saw Joanna sleeping on a rock) Oh, no! (she walks over Joanna) What're you doing? *Joanna: (winks her eye) Gotcha! (jumps into Kylie's arms playfully) You certainly talk big, don't you!? (she plays with Kylie)